tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Junkion
Category:Junkions :The '''Junkions' are Autobot allies, based on the Planet of Junk.'' The Junkions, led by Wreck-Gar and Number-One, predominantly exist on the Planet of Junk, but visit Earth regularly for religious and entertainment purposes. With a culture based on Earth TV, they tend to be difficult to understand by Cybertronian robots, but most seem to have their pumps in the right places. ::"The television screen is the retina of the mind's eye."" [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086541/quotes Videodrome (1983)] Allegiance Although they lean towards the cause of the Autobots, until recently Wreck-Gar was doing his level best to keep the Junkions out of the Cybertronian civil war. However, with Benin-Jeri officially re-joining the Autobots and encouraging Wreck-Gar to do the same, the Junkions' alliance with the Autobots has become more official. Evil, Inc. Evil, Inc. is an off-shoot of the Junkions who disagree with Wreck-Gar's decision to ally with the Autobots. They are currently based on Earth's moon and in their own private space platform. MUX Canon History ::For the complete article, see Junkion History :The Junkions are thought to be refugees of the Cybertronian war. Many of the original Junkions were escaped salvage/construction bots from the time of the Quintesson occupation, joined by Autobots, Decepticons, and neutrals who were tired of the war and were willing to try again somewhere new. Most Junkions love to collect garbage and build things from it. :The Junkions' impressionable nature led to a total restructuring of their society after discovering their homeworld, Junk, was receiving transmissions from a planet a number of light-years away. These transmissions were actually signals from Earthern television stations that were bleeding off into space. :Junkions love television even more than humans do, and most spend almost all their time watching TV, memorizing it, and mimicing their favorite shows and commericals. This actually makes Junkions very difficult to understand, as most of them have taken to speaking in a jumbled string of media quotes and pop-culture references. :The Junkions eventually used their considerable technical skill to build spaceships from the scrap that composes their home planet and since then visit Earth regularly for religious and entertainment purposes. :Although they lean towards the cause of the Autobots, the Junkion leader, Wreck-Gar, at first did his best to keep the Junkions out of the Cybertronian civil war. However, when humans lives or media are threatened the Junkions have been known to come to the rescue in a display of heroic violence that isn't suitable for younger viewers. :Junkions also possess the unique ability to patch themselves back together with whatever they happen to find laying around. Minor injuries and battle damage are patched up in a few seconds with anything from duct tape to old toaster-ovens. This leads to most Junkions living up to their name, having a rough, 'junky' appearance. This ability is even more pronounced on the Planet of Junk (and less so in a sterile desert environment). :For more, see Junkion Canon History. Naming Conventions In English, most MUX Junkions names are rendered with a hyphen (ie, Benin-Jeri and Wreck-Gar). While there are exceptions (Kaleidoscope and Longsight, for example), players creating new Junkion OCs are encouraged to give them hyphenated names to distinguish them from Cybertronian Autobots. However, this is merely a suggestion and the decision is left to the player. OOC Note Since Transformers the Movie isn't canon, the Autobots never crash-landed on Earth. Instead, the Junkions found Earth themselves while seeking out the television signals that defined their culture. The first Junkions on Earth were Longsight, Aria, and Benin-Jeri, although since then many have followed, including Wreck-Gar himself. Shattered Glass ::"Those mondo weirdo video guys, they've got unsavory connections; they play rough.""[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086541/quotes ''Videodrome (1983)] An experimental creature fashioned from trash, Wreck-Gar is leader of the Junkions. He was designed to be able to remake dead Transformers in his image and control them, but when he demonstrated the ability to do so also with living Transformers, he was quickly seen as a threat to everyone. After Wreck-Gar began gathering a following of both the willing and the unwilling, both the Autobots and Decepticons made sure he was locked away forever on Paradron, while the bulk of his followers were mind-wiped and jumped on the Planet of Junk. The Shattered Glass Junkions are a wild, rapacious gang of cannibals who rove the galaxy based from their broken homeworld. They descend onto planets and ships, chopping mechanical beings into pieces and incorporating the parts of their victims into their bodies. Wreck-Gar and his people swarm like locusts and consume everything about a planet, from its energy sources down to its very culture. In the Shattered Glass universe the Planet of Junk started as a prison colony for criminals and dissidents. Prisoners minds were wiped and they were dumped on a refuse planet to scrabble to survive. Eventually the Junkions rose up and slew their captors, slaughtering the planetary wardens and taking their ships to prey on nearby unsuspecting systems. Years later, when Ultra Magnus was freed from Paradron's prisons by Wheeljack and Tracks, Wreck-Gar was offered freedom as well and a place in his army. The Junkions targetted Earth for plunder. Ahr-Vee and the V'Ger entered Earth's orbit, wrecking havoc before disappearing once more. Ahr-Vee captured the Autobot Ultra Magnus, but instead of being destroyed, Magnus became accepted as a leader of Junks (partially due to his connection witjh Wreck-Gar, but mostly due to his ruthlessness in battle), and lead them on a successful attack on Cybertron. Ultra Magnus has rejoined both factions of Junkions under his sole command, and has led them on an attack against the Temple of Knowledge, where Magnus obtained the Terminus Blade with Wreck-Gar's assistance. What if? Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternate future, the Junkions on Cybertron have been driven to desperate insanity by privation and loneliness after what happened to Earth. Bot World In the Autobot-dominated universe, Junkions are salvage robots that escaped during the war against Quintesson occupation. When found by the growing Autobot Federation, the Planet of Junk signed up, only to find its people treated like second-class citizens and assigned only menial tasks on Cybertron. Cobra World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions joined G.I. Joe in battling the dark forces of Cobra, while others resisted getting involved. The next planet destroyed and eaten was Junkion, stranding the last of their race on Earth. Decepticon World In the Decepticon-dominated universe, Junkions are Transformers who fled Cybertron during Megatron's initial campaign of terror. A few brave/foolhardy Junkions returned to help fight the Decepticons, but most were killed, including Wreck-Gar. The remainder hide underground with the rest of the Autobots. G.I. Joe World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions assisted G.I. Joe in reviving Autobots and Decepticons from the Ark, while others resisted getting involved. References Category:Autobot subgroups Category:factions Category:SG-Autobot subgroups Category:species Category:Star Hammer crew Category:subgroups Category:Junkions Category:Medics Category:Sub-Factions Category:Theme